Recueil de récits sur les personnages boudés
by pomme-violette
Summary: Drabbles écrits pour la communauté Pompom power. Défi proposé par Anga-the-princess-blue : Lune, Tarte au citron et Cho. Cho et Albus en personnages principaux
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Une soupe laxative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**Auteur **: Pomme-violette

**Personnages **: Peter et Severus

**Rating **: G

**Catégorie **: Sorcier du mois et défi cuisine

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Note **: Ce petit texte a été écrit très vite – très mal aussi mais c'est une autre histoire- il doit sans doute y avoir des fautes. Désolée.

oOoOoOo

Severus recracha, peu élégamment, la mixture verdâtre que Queudver appelait soupe.

Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là dedans _imbécile de gryffondor_ ?

J'ai suivit la recette de ma grand-mère : 200 grammes de 3 espèces de batraciens, de la mandragore, 1 carotte, 1 oignon « fait moi pleurer », une pincée de sel, quelques morceaux de citrouille « fait moi peur », …

Au fur et à mesure de son énumération, Severus palissait et remerciait Salazar de ne pas avoir eu de grand-mère comme celle-ci.

Et puis j'ai ajouté deux trois petites choses trouvées dans ton laboratoire. Severus ? Il y a un problème ?

Espèce de rat d'égouts incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses 10 doigts ! Combien de fois devrais je te dire de ne pas poser tes sales pattes, fussent-elles en argent, sur un de mes précieux ingrédients ! A partir de maintenant, la cuisine t'est également interdite pour des raisons de santé publique. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! éclata le professeur le plus détesté de ses 20 dernières années.

Peter aurait aimé se transformer en rat et filer à travers un des nombreux trous au mur de l'Impasse mais il savait très bien que Severus « Servilus » Rogue lui ferait payer très cher sa petite escapade. De plus, le maître serait bien capable de le faire tuer.

Mieux valait plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, quitte à s'abaisser devant le bâtard graisseux qu'il avait tourmenté avec les maraudeurs durant sa jeunesse. Il n'avait plus pensé à eux depuis que les beaux yeux de Lily s'étaient fixés, avec haine, sur lui à travers ceux de son fils.

Parfois, Peter imaginait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne les avait pas trahis. Et puis, il revoyait le bonheur de James et sa jeune épouse à l'arrivée d'Harry ; les sourires complices de Sirius et Remus, amants le soir et meilleurs amis le jour. L'ingrat « petit gros » s'était senti abandonné.

Et le Lord l'avait trouvé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait regardé avec intérêt. Au contact du mage aux yeux rouges, Peter avait frissonné : de peur, de douleur et … de plaisir. IL représentait tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être : charismatique, puissant, respecté, craint … Alors oui, il l'avait oser aimer celui que tous les sorciers censés craignaient et s'y était brûler les ailes. Quelle belle trahison celle faite par amour !

Peter reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité en entendant la voix sinistre de son hôte :

Et tu finiras le chaudron de soupe. Les Prince ne gâchent jamais.

La soupe était infâme, il devait bien le reconnaître, et sa punition tout autant. Précipitamment, il courut jusqu'au toilette de la « maison ».

La prochaine fois, le traître, tu penseras à lire les étiquettes sur les fioles : confondre une potion laxative et l'huile d'olive entraîne quelques petits désagréments.

Finalement Severus Rogue, agents double depuis des décennies, se dit que ce dîner était _PARFAIT_ !


	2. Métamorphose d'une nuit

**Titre :** Métamorphose de nuit 

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Personnages :** minerva macgonagall, gregory goyle, kingsley shackelbolt, nymphadora tonks, alastor maugrey, teddy lupin, dominique et Louis Weasley

**Catégorie** : Défi " Cluedo "

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà une réponse assez tardive au défi du mois. Je n'ai pas tout fait par manque de temps.

000

- Minerva laisse tomber pour ce soir et viens te coucher. Tu réessayera de transformer ta plume en théière demain en classe. 

- Mais j'y suis presque ! J'ai la bonne matière, une couleur or superbe mais j'ai toujours cet affreux morceau de plume qui sert de bec.

Si elle croit que je vais abandonner, elle se trompe lourdement. Hors de question que je me ridiculise devant lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve nulle si je ne maîtrise pas ce maudit, maudit sortilège alors j'y parviendrais même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais dans ma vie ! 

- Allez monte sinon tu auras ta tête de lendemain de victoire de Gryffondor et tu sais à quel point tu es magnifique avec tes yeux bouffis et vide comme ceux d'un Troll, un teint à faire pâlir d'envie un Malefoy.. Est-ce la vision de toi que tu veux donner à ton _cher_ Professeur Dumbledore ?

Touché. 

_A suivre : les aventures de Kingsley et de ses compagnons les aurors._


	3. Un air de déjà vu

**Titre :** Un air de déjà vu

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Personnages :** kingsley shackelbolt, nymphadora tonks, alastor maugrey

**Catégorie :** Défi " Cluedo " de la communauté Pompom-power

**Rating **: K

Tout son corps réclamait un moment de repos tellement mérité ce pourquoi il avait accepté de passer la soirée avec quelques uns de ses collègues au Trois Balais. Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait.. 

-Tonks! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait! 

-Pardon Maugrey, je te jure j'ai pas fait exprès!

-C'est aussi de ta faute, tu as oublié ton premier commandement : Vigilance Constante ! surtout alors que notre maladroite métamorphomage est avec nous !

-McMahon puisque tu veux jouer au héros, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à rédiger avec elle TOUS nos rapports de cette semaine? Aucune objection parfait.

..comme d'habitude.

_A suivre un examen à passer pour Teddy_


	4. Examen de passage

**Titre :** Examen de passage

**Auteur :** pomme-violette

**Personnages :** teddy lupin, dominique et Louis Weasley Victoire mentionnée

**Catégorie :** Défi " Cluedo " de la communauté Pompom-power

**Rating **: K

Les gryffondors sont si fort, si courageux et blablabla. Les Pouffsouffles aussi peuvent être courageux et tout autant stupide qu'eux si on considère ma situation : moi, préfet modèle et bon élève, me retrouve obligé d'aller dans cet endroit lugubre à cause d'une fille.

Dominique me confisque ma baguette avant d'ouvrir le passage sous le saule cogneur. Avec méfiance, j'entre dans la Cabane Hurlante et quelque chose se jete sur moi. Sans réfléchir, j'utilise la casserole prêtée par les elfes de maisons pour l'assommer. Bam.

Louis ne pourra pas dire que mon examen de passage n'est pas réussi.  
Bande de crétins. 

_A suivre Gregory Goyle à la bibliothèque._


	5. Complètement citronné le vieux

**Titre** : Complètement citronné le vieux

**Auteur** : Pomme-violette

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Personnages** : Cho Chang, Albus Dumbledore

**Défi lancé par Anga-the-princess-blue** : Lune – Cho – Tarte au citron

- Je ne vous demande pourtant pas la lune !

- Non, seulement d'accepter une bête qui hurle lorsque cette dernière est pleine ! répliqua énergiquement Cho Chang. Et par les temps qui courent, Professeur Dumbledore, ce serait une folie de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une telle chose.

- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit pour elle : elle est seule, et aucune famille sorcière ou moldue n'acceptera de la prendre sous son aile à cause de son petit problème de fourrure. L'abandonnerait vous aussi ?

- J'aimerais vraiment aider cette pauvre fille mais je ne peux pas. Si Il l'apprend, Il n'hésitera pas à me tuer et mettra l'un de ses propres hommes à la tête de l'école. Je ne peux peut-être pas agir dans le monde extérieur, mais à Poudlard je pense avoir le pouvoir d'aider mes élèves. Comprenez moi Albus, j'ai les mains liées. Il serait peut-être temps pour vous et aussi pour nous tous de faire le deuil de l'ancien Régime : aujourd'hui ce monde n'existe plus, soupira-t-elle d'un air las. Le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres est bien plus fort et malin que son prédécesseur. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de semi voyante pour faire de prophéties ni de Harry Potter pour nous en débarrasser, d'ailleurs il n'y a même plus de Potter depuis une dizaine d'années.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'une fois la menace qu'était Voldemort disparaîtrait, Harry pourrait enfin vivre heureux, sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Cependant, le destin en a encore décidé autrement.

- En effet, il ne méritait pas ces tragédies à répétitions même s'il n'était pas le petit ami le plus attentionné qui soit, continua-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire amusé. Mais dîtes moi, quel était votre secret pour toujours afficher une mine joyeuse et des yeux pétillants de malice même dans les pires moments ?

- Le citron et les bonbons.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi et révélez moi donc votre secret. Entre collègue il faut s'entre aider n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais je ne disais que la vérité : sans les tartes au citron que me préparaient les elfes de Poudlard je n'aurais jamais pu tenir autant d'années dans cette école de fou, rigola l'ancien directeur à la longue barbe blanche. Du citron et du sucre, voilà mon secret de longévité. Maintenant que je vous ai révélé cette information, êtes vous sûr que vous ne changerez pas d'avis ?

- Par Merlin, les Serpentard avaient donc raison, vous êtes un vieux croûton sénile drogué au glucose ! Ramenez moi donc votre petite protégée, un monstre de plus ou de moins dans cette école, je ne suis plus à ça près. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne devra se passer de potion anti-loup. Je pourrais passer outre les prix exorbitants des ingrédients la composant mais le maître des potions n'a de maître que le nom, il n'est qu'un espion de sa Seigneurie, dit elle avec sarcasme. Et je vais devoir lui trouver un endroit où s'enfermer pendant ses transformations pour qu'elle ne soit pas un danger pour quiconque y compris pour elle-même.

- Ne soyez pas aussi fataliste mon enfant – elle renifla en le fusillant du regard, elle avait 80 printemps par Merlin et il la traitait encore comme une de ses élèves ! le professeur Rogue a légué à l'école quelques uns de ses plus précieux ouvrages dont vous ferez sans doute meilleur usage que lui-même. Quand à l'autre problème, Harry vous a-t-il déjà parlé des Maraudeurs ?

- Albus, vous finirez par avoir ma peau : non seulement vous aviez prévu que je renoncerais mais vous aviez déjà prévu les manœuvres nécessaires à son arrivée à Poudlard. Après 50 ans à vous côtoyer, vous arrivez encore à me surprendre et à me manipuler, dit elle amusée en secouant la tête. Racontez moi donc qui sont ces personnes qui vous font tant rire depuis votre cadre.

- Cette histoire remonte à un siècle, quatre …


End file.
